


Purity

by MoonStar1220



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Dresses, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Klance later on the side, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship, Slow Build, lots of Friendship with Allua and Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Shiro's memories of Matt and Sam Holt returning it's unknowingly brought some developments in his and Pidge's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from both Shiro's and Katie's names. Shiro meaning white, a color often resembling purity. Katie means purity.

“So Shiro, do you have a girlfriend?”

 

“As if I have time for that.  What about you?”  He asked the brunet who was leaning off his shoulder making his glasses fall down.  The other man clutched his shirt over where his heart was and mocked pain.

 

“My heart and time is only for science.”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes before they both laughed.  “Well, I’m glad to hear that you two are getting along.”

 

“Commander!”  The two greeted not hearing the older male enter.  Shiro’s greeting was a bit more stiff compared to the male at his side.

 

“Although while you both are young it wouldn’t hurt to have someone to look forward to coming home to.  Especially you, Matt.”

 

“Oh come on, I have Ma and Katie!”

 

“Katie?”  Shiro questioned with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Oh yeah, we haven’t really talked about our family.  Katie is my little sister.”  The younger brunet paused to dig around in his pockets before pulling out a photo.  “This is her.  Isn’t she the cutest?”  Shiro curiously looked at the photo.  On Matt’s arm was young woman that looked surprisingly identical to him only with long hair and the lack of glasses.  “She’s super smart too.  Top of her class.”

 

Shiro smiled taking note in how Matt was acting.  “You must be proud of her.”

 

“Oh he is.”  Commander Holt interjected.  “Give him an ear and he’ll talk about her for hours.  You’d almost think he was her father not I.”  He laughed lightly ignoring Matt’s protest.  “Keep the stories to yourself.  We’ll have months in space to talk about our families.”

 

That’s exactly what happened.  For months Shiro heard about Katie.  Mostly it was stories of how Matt and her would get into trouble with their inventions or exploring.  Katie was a woman who was as brave as she was stubborn.  Curious and smart too, but that was no surprise with how her family was.  She was certainly an individual like her family.  If she was as pleasant as Matt or the Professor, Shiro was sure they’d get along.

 

“Training so early, Shiro?”  The Commander asked stepping into the common area where Shiro was practicing his fighting.

 

“Yes, sir  Workouts are one thing, but I don’t want to get in either of your ways.”  He noticed the Professor seemed off.  “Is something wrong?  You’re up pretty early yourself.”

 

A sad smile crossed the older man’s face.  “Just a bit of homesickness I suppose.”  Shiro nodded in understanding.  They had been in space for months now and any intermission with Earth were only reports.  Nothing personal.  “I’ve been doing this for years yet it never gets any easier.”  He paused before chuckling.  “I apologize.  It does no good to burden you with an old man’s ramblings.”

 

“Not at all, sir.  It’s understandable.  We’re the first people that are going this far out.”  Shiro continued when he noticed his words weren’t doing the trick.  “We’ll be arriving on Kerberos in a few days so you’ll see your wife and daughter soon enough.  We’ll be sleeping most of the way back any how.”  He offered a smile that the older man returned.

 

“Shiro… over the months we’ve shared out here… I’ve come to view you as something akin to a son.”  Shiro was shocked at such a confession.  “I’ve come to understand that you don’t exactly get along with your family -if you have one- due to your lack of talking about it and I understand my words might seem a bit… strange…”

 

“Sir, I have been grateful that neither of you have pried into my past.  It’s made me feel… safe and welcomed.  I… Thank you for your words.  When I was assigned to this mission I believed it was going to be just that.  However the two of you were not like the scientists I’ve met with before.  I believe that the fact that the two of you are family contributes to this.  It’s… been an experience I’ll never forget and I…”  Shiro paused to look down in embarrassment. “I’d probably feel lonely if, when this is all over with, we never spent time--”  His words were cut off as he was pulled into a hug.

 

“I’d be happy to have you as a son, if you’d allow it.”

 

Shiro’s mind raced with bad memories of home and the fond ones here.  “I’d… be honored…”

 

* * *

 

“You have to promise me something, Shiro.”  Shiro looked down at Matt.  The fear and desperation thick in his voice.  “You have to promise me.  If you ever get out of here and make it back to Earth, you have to protect Katie for me.”

 

Anger bubbled up inside him.  “What are you talking about?  We’ll all go home.  Protect her yourself like a big brother is supposed to do.”  He snapped.

 

He felt weak fingers and sharp nails dig into his arms. “Shiro, promise me!  You’re the only one I can trust with her.  Please… As her big brother.”

 

Shiro swallowed thickly.  Matt was breaking and they both knew it.  He didn’t have the mental fortitude that Shiro did.  The man hadn’t slept in however many days and eating was scarce.  “Okay.”  He choked out and felt pain grip him when Matt’s eyes shone.  “I promise.  I’ll take care of her.  No matter what.  I’ll always be there for her.”  He wanted to cry or maybe he already was.  If he got out he’d protect her since he couldn’t protect them.  Even if she blamed him he’d repent by protecting her.

 

* * *

 

“Shiro?  Shiro?  Wake up.”

 

A familiar voice called out to him.  Slowly he opened his eyes and saw long brunette hair.  Worried brown eyes looked at him.  He had to protect her.  “Katie.”  As tears started to fall the long hair faded and he was left looking at a person who looked identical to Matt.  Shiro jolted up.  “Pidge!  Pidge I-I’m sorry! I-I-”

 

“It’s okay.”  Pidge wiped her eyes.  “Just… hearing anyone call me that name makes me remember them…”

 

Shiro could see that Pidge was trying to stop her crying.  He reached out, but stopped.  He was confused as to what to do.  He wanted to comfort Pidge, but didn’t know how.  Perhaps before he would have just hugged her like he did before, the first time he saw Pidge cry over her family, but now with those memories that just returned he wasn’t so sure anymore.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to call you that name.”

 

Pidge shook her head.  “Really.  It’s okay.  I’m just not used to hearing it anymore.  A-anyway look at us, both crying.”  Crying?  He was crying?  Shiro touched his cheek with his left hand and sure enough there was water.  “Sorry I woke you.  You were crying so I thought you were having a nightmare.  Are you okay?”  

 

He slumped back on the couch he had apparently fell asleep on.  “Yeah.  I’m… I’m okay.  I just… remembered some things…”

 

Pidge moved to sit beside him since he had made room.  Shiro could see the cautious hope in Pidge’s eyes.  “...About… my family?”  She was cautious to ask, but eager to hear anything about her family.

 

Shiro nodded and after a few moments he could see Pidge get impatient.  “Sorry… I know you want to hear, but… I’m still trying to process it all.”  As well as trying to decide if he should tell Pidge about the memory of Matt.  Not everyone wanted to hear about how a cherished family member had lost hope and gotten desperate.

 

There were a few more minutes of silence before Pidge spoke up.  “Shiro, I want to know.  Even if it’s not something… good.  I want to know.”

 

Pidge really was as stubborn as Matt.  Shiro smiled a little.  “Alright.  You know… they really adored you.  If it wasn’t science then they were talking about you.”  Shiro started before recalling some of the stories of Katie that they had told him and reiterating them.  Most of them Pidge protested and gave her side of the story which caused laughter from the both of them.  Pidge would sometimes get sidetracked and go off on her own stories of her brother.  Matt and Pidge both really cared for each other.  As the stories began to run off Shiro started to feel dread.  “Maybe we should wait to hear the rest.”  Shiro moved to get up, but a tight grip on his arm stopped him.

 

Brown eyes were almost glaring.  “Tell me the rest.  I want to hear it all.”  Really just as stubborn.

 

The older male sat back down.  “As we got closer to our objective… Professor Holt and I had a little talk… he really missed his family…  and he… realized I’ve never really had one.  The months I was with them, Pidge, I grew attached to them like I am now to you all here in the castle.  I saw Professor Holt and Matt… as family… and that apparently went both ways.”  Shiro hadn’t noticed how tight his muscles were getting or how strained his voice was becoming.  “He said he’d take me as a son and show me how a real family was.  He’d introduce me to you and your mother and then we’d all have a big feast.”  Shiro stopped when he felt Pidge’s hand over his fist.  At first he was confused as to why Pidge was trying to comfort him, but it made sense.  Comforting family was what family did.  It felt strange to consider himself a Holt family member though.  Especially after he failed them.

 

“Our feasts aren’t that big, you know.”  Pidge’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  “Despite Dad and Matt both being scientists and people of the military we don’t have a lot of money.  Most of our money goes into whatever idea or invention we have.  Sometimes we donate it.  Our house is small.  It’s got two stories though.  Our parent’s room is on the first floor right by the kitchen.  Our rooms are upstairs. Matt’s is the biggest on the right of the staircase.  Mine is on the left.  I’ll have to clean up your room.”  Shiro looked at Pidge in surprise while the younger just had a bashful and embarrassed look on her face.  “I’ve been using it as a work room since Dad and Matt have been gone.  It’s really messy.”

 

“Pidge.  Thank you.”

 

“What for?  You’re already family to me.  Like you said you feel that way with everyone in this castle too.  Although Lance is not allowed over.  He’ll go through my room and flirt with all my friends.”  Shiro laughed at the pout Pidge displayed.  It was cute.  In his mind he heard Matt’s voice ask how cute Katie was.  Katie.  Pidge.  Cute.  Shiro looked away.  He may never get to answer Matt’s question.  “Shiro?  What else did you remember?”

 

Shiro took a moment to steel himself.  “Matt… after we were captured and before we were made gladiators.  It… was after we were all… questioned.  Matt… he…”  Shiro stopped unsure if he should really tell Pidge.  He looked over to the brunette beside him that looked so much like the man he was talking about.  However those determined eyes didn’t belong to that man.  Pidge’s eyes were different from Matt’s.  Pidge had went through military training.  Pidge had fought against the Galra.  They were not the same.  “Matt… he wasn’t doing well.  Physically or mentally.  He… made me promise something.  He made me promise to protect you.  No matter what.  Pidge--”

 

“I know.”  Pidge’s voice sharply interrupted.  Her eyes were burning.  Pidge understood what Matt meant and it made her angry.  “I know that there’s a possibility… but I won’t accept it until I have proof.  They’re alive out there and we’re going to save them.  We’re going to save them along with the rest of the universe.”

  
He smiled and nodded.  “Yeah and then we’ll all return as family.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Katie.”  She looked up from her computer at her brother’s singsong tune.  She scowled at him a bit.  Whenever Matt did that it usually meant trouble that she wanted no part in.  “Would you be up to meeting someone?”

 

She sighed loudly.  Her brother was trying to set her up with one of his friends again.  “No way.  You are not going to make me go out with another one of your friends.  Not after what happened last time.”

 

“You have to admit it was funny.”

 

“No it wasn’t!”  Katie halfheartedly threw an eraser at Matt.  “He wouldn’t believe that I wasn’t you.  He thought the entire thing was a prank.  He kept telling me to take my wig off!”

 

“This guy is different.  I promise.  He’s really kind and accepts everyone.  He’s really polite, a perfect leader, and a gentleman I could trust around you.”

 

Katie rolled her eyes then frowned.  “He’s your pilot isn’t he?  I don’t want to meet someone who’s just going to leave.  It’s hard enough that the two of you will be leaving.”  She heard Matt step towards her, sit down, and hug her from behind.

 

“You’re right.  I’m sorry.  Will you meet him when we come back though?  Even Dad likes him.  We think you’ll really like him too.”  Katie nodded.  “Great!  So what are you working on?”  Katie started to give him the details of her latest project.

 

* * *

 

 

Pidge opened her eyes to see the ceiling of the lab.  She felt the concern of the Green Lion beside her.  “I’m okay.”  She confirmed her condition.  Although she was a little stiff.  She had been falling asleep in the lab more often.  Her mind returned to the dream.  It was a memory of just before the Kerberos mission.  She wondered why it came up now.  She didn’t know it at the time, but Matt was trying to set her up with Shiro.  ‘Looks like you won’t be able to introduce me, Matt.  I already know him.’  She thought with a frown.  Perhaps the memory came up after hearing Shiro’s memory of her family a few days ago.  It felt different now.  

 

When she first met Shiro she recalled the memory, but that was when she was still masquerading as Pidge.  Before she knew that Shiro already knew who she was and recognized her.  Even after that though and after she came out to everyone that feeling hadn’t changed.  After hearing what her family thought of Shiro that feeling began to change.  She knew what her family’s words really meant.  Pidge made a bitter chuckle.  They’d have probably been ready to arrange their marriage as soon as they got back.  Pidge laughed a little bit more earnestly.

 

That was just like them.  It often drove them into fighting, but it was because they cared.  She knew that.  She’d always reject their ideas until it was her idea instead of theirs.  They knew that, but never said anything about it.  That was why they all got along so well.  Using an arm Pidge covered her eyes as she felt tears fall.  She missed them so much.  It had gotten a little bit easier with everyone here and after she decided to open up a little.  It had gotten even more easier as Shiro began to act almost brotherly towards her.

 

What did she think about Shiro though?  Shiro was definitely brotherly.  Pidge could confide in him and wouldn’t feel judged.  She cared about Shiro a lot, but did she like him?  Like love-like him?  She knew that would probably be one of his family’s pressing questions after they were saved and healed.  Shiro was handsome.  The best looking guy in the castle if she was being truthful with herself.  Aesthetically Pidge could see that, but did she desire Shiro?  Did she want to date Shiro?  

 

Pidge now covered her face with his hands.  What was she thinking?  This was no time to think about such things!   There were more important things to do than date Shiro.  Pidge groaned and rolled around.  At least until she heard a giggle.  Pidge sat up and looked over to the sound.  Allura was there trying to keep quiet, but she could still see her shoulders shaking in laughter.

 

“I have not seen anyone do such in a very long time.  Forgive me.”

 

“I-it’s okay… I guess.  Anyway did you need something?”  Pidge had faith that Allura wouldn’t tell the others.

 

“Yes I wanted to know if you wanted to -what’s the human expression Lance and Hunk was telling me about?- spend the night with me?”  Pidge blushed.  Hunk explaining human things was one thing, but Lance?  Pidge had to be worried.  “It’s been so long since I’ve had time with a fellow woman.  Is that not desirable for you?  You’ve acted as a man for some time so I thought… or do you prefer being a man?”  She asked curiously and cautiously.

 

“Huh?  Um… well I haven’t really thought about it really.  I’m just me.  Women on our planet can wear pants and stuff too so besides avoiding communal showers and well… that time of the month… I haven’t really acted differently.”  Did Shiro see her as a male or female?  She pushed the thought away.  “But maybe… I wouldn’t be opposed-”

 

Allura clapped her hands together.  “Oh that’s wonderful.  I’ll get the skin treatments and everything ready.  It’s been so long since some pampering has been done.”  She left before Pidge could say anything.  

 

“Pampering, huh?”  Pidge guessed it had been a while for her too.

 

* * *

 

 

Right after dinner Pidge was dragged away by Allura.  Pidge could see the confusion in the team’s eyes, but was unable to explain anything.  Once in Allura’s room she was speaking a mile a minute.  Pidge couldn’t understand anything other than her excitement.  She raised her hands.  “Allura, please calm down a little bit.  I know you’re excited, but I can’t understand you when you’re speaking that fast.”  

 

The princess took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.  While she did such Pidge looked around the room.  Purple.  It matched her.  A circular bed with a pink canopy and if she looked close enough there were blue gems hanging as well.  It was simple, but very princess-like.  “I apologize, Pidge.”  She paused.  “Or would you rather me call you-”

 

“Pidge is fine.”  She interjected.  She met them all as Pidge so she felt more comfortable being called that.  

 

Allura took Pidge’s hands into hers.  “Pidge.  I don’t know much about humans or their culture.  Only what you all have talked about.  I don’t want to make you uncomfortable at all.  If I do please tell me and I only ask that you answer any questions I have about your culture honestly.”

 

Pidge smiled.  “Of course, Allura.  I know you’d never mean any harm to me.  I’m really happy about having… a girl’s night.  It’s been far too long for me too.”  The princess smiled brightly and led Pidge over to the bed asking questions about what humans did during a girl’s night.  The two traded stories for a while both learning a lot about their culture and each other.  

 

After a while Allura stood up.  “Do you want to borrow one of my nightgowns Pidge?  I’m sure I have some smaller ones from when I was younger still around.”

 

“After ten thousand years?”

 

“Your battle suits were still in prime condition, yes?”  Pidge couldn’t argue with that and watched as Allura went to a wall panel that she hadn’t noticed before.  What looked like a tall square came up from the floor and opened.  Pidge could catch the glimpses of fabric from her position on the bed.  She listed to Allura talk to herself for a few moments before her expression lit up.  “Here we go!  I think this’ll fit you.”  She brought over a gown that had two layers.  A purple bottom layer that reminded her of silk.  The top layer was pink and see through.  The shoulder straps were purple with large bows.  It was surprisingly simple.  Allura smiled as Pidge finally took the nightgown.  She watched as Allura went back to the wardrobe and pulled out a nightgown for herself.  Allura started to undress herself so Pidge quickly looked away.  “Pidge is something wrong?”  She glanced over before quickly glancing back.

 

“Hu-humans don’t normally undress in front of someone.  At least where I lived.  It’s viewed as something very personal.  Something that is only shared with a loved one.”

 

“Like a sibling?”

 

“Sorta… once a child hits a certain age though they’re taught that it’s no longer okay to run around naked.”

 

Allura hummed.  “A culture of self-shaming?  How strange.”

 

“In other parts of my world nudity of the same sex is less… reserved.  In other parts it’s more normal to be nude than to be clothed.”

 

“What a fascinating world to have so many different cultures for one race.  Pidge are you ashamed of your body?”

 

Pidge couldn’t answer that.  She was fine with being a girl.  The only time she was conscious of her body was when she went into the garrison.  She couldn’t go as she was.  Her true identity would have been found out immediately.  Pidge learned to bind her already pretty flat chest, wore a cup, and cut her long hair that she loved.  “I wouldn’t say I’m ashamed.  It’s just how I was raised and… I’ve had to be a boy for a while.  I’ve had to cover up anything feminine in order to search for my family and not be thrown out or arrested.”

 

The princess was quiet for a while.  “Okay, I understand now.  My bathroom is right there.  Please change in there and I’ll get some things ready.”

 

Pidge eyed Allura who had thankfully covered herself up.  She didn’t know what Allura was planning.  However she trusted her so Pidge went into the bathroom and changed.  It felt… weird being in a dress again.  It felt nice though.  She didn’t have to act and be so on guard.  Pidge smiled a bit and twirled around, but stopped she heard Matt’s voice in his head compliment her.  

 

“Pidge?”

 

She opened the bathroom and stepped out.  Allura looked happy until she saw Pidge’s face.  Concern quickly grew on her features.  “I’m okay.  I just… remembered my brother complimenting me on a dress I once bought.”  Allura smiled in understanding.  She motioned to the room.  Pidge noticed that now there was a vanity and full length mirror.   She understood what Allura wanted and sat at the vanity.  Pidge looked at herself in the mirror.  Her hair short, bags were under her eyes, and she had some pimples as well.  She pulled at her hair.

 

“Okay close your eyes and don’t open them until I say so.”  Allura insisted before nuzzling her nose against Pidge’s cheek.  Pidge complied.  Time passed and she was nearly about to fall asleep.  “Pidge?  Open your eyes.”  Pidge opened her eyes and nearly didn’t recognize herself in the mirror.

 

“This is amazing.”  Allura had managed to hide all her blemishes and make her skin almost glow.  Pidge’s eyeshadow was hues of purple and it brought out her eyes.  Lips were a dark pink.  It was such a simple make-up, but it really did wonders.  Pidge then noticed that Allura had made the Altaean cheekbone markers on her cheeks.  They were a dark purple.  Pidge couldn’t help a laughing fit.  Allura joined in soon enough.  She got up from the seat and hugged the taller woman.  “Thank you, Allura.”  Her voice full of mirth before she remembered something.  “Oh, wait here!  I’m going to grab my camera!”

 

Allura watched Pidge rush out of the room.  “Camera?”  She tilted her head in confusion.

  
  


Pidge ran through the corridors heading towards her lab.  While she said it was a camera it wasn’t quite that. There was no paper in this castle so it used the hologram technology that the Altaeans used.  They probably had an actual name for her little invention, but before this it wasn’t like she planned on actually using it.  She had made it just for her personal sake during a sleepless night where her thoughts was filled with her missing family.  After grabbing the box from her lab she ran out again.  Pidge didn’t get far as she ran into someone as she turned a corner.  Pidge started to lose her balance and could see the floor getting closer.  She closed her eyes expecting the impact, but instead felt someone grab her wrist and pull them back up.  Pidge moved her feet to regain footing and balance before she looked up.  “Shiro?”

 

She watched as the scarred man’s expression changed from concern to surprise.  “Pidge?”

 

“Ah!  Sorry about running into you. Oh, and thank you for catching me.  I just wanted to get my camera for Allura because we’re having a girl’s night and I thought I should at least try to make some memories.  I thought that it’d be best this way combining both of our cultures since the camera has a lot of Altaean technology.  You know I…”  Pidge trailed off realizing that she was rambling again something that Shiro usually stopped.  Said man was still looking at her in shock.  “Um… Pidge to Shiro.  You okay in there?”  Shiro let go of her and reeled back a few steps.  Pidge noticed that Shiro refused to look at her too.  At first Pidge was confused, but looking down she figured out why.  “Do I look strange?”

 

“Not at all.”  Shiro answered immediately, but he was still refusing to look at her.  Pidge was confused at Shiro’s actions.  However she never got the chance to figure it out as a whistle echoed in the hallway.

 

“Lance!” Hunk scolded.

 

“What?  It’s a compliment!”

 

“Well you don’t have to whistle it.  It’s rude!”  Pidge crossed her arms and pouted.  “If you dare flirt with me I’ll make you regret it too.”

 

“Hey, I have more tact than that.  Besides I don’t date friends.”  Pidge breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“You look pretty, Pidge.”  Hunk complimented as they approached.

 

Pidge stepped back nervously when Lance squatted down and looked at her dress.  “Could use some more bows.”  Lance reached out to touch the hems.

 

She dropped a fist onto Lance’s head lightly.  “Don’t touch.  It’s Allura’s not mine.”  Lance stood back up with his hands in the air.  “Well you three are here, where’s Keith?”

 

“Right here.”  Keith spoke up walking towards the group.  “Purple suits you.”  Pidge wasn’t expecting a compliment from Keith so she unknowingly blushed slightly.  Keith glanced at Shiro then back to Pidge.  “Do you like dresses and makeup?”  

 

“Huh? Well… I never really wore makeup at home.  I’d end up getting grease, dirt, and oil on my face from my inventions.  Dresses are nice though.”  Pidge answered honestly.

 

“Do you want to wear them around more often?  Here?”

  
Pidge looked down to the floor.  She was wondering why Keith was so interested in her and dresses.  “I… don’t know.”  Pidge suddenly felt self-conscious.  She didn’t want them to treat her differently.  Right now only Shiro was treating her differently.  Pidge glanced over to Shiro who quickly looked away from her again.  “Anyway, Allura is probably wondering what’s taking me so long.”  Pidge quickly excused herself and pushed away the thought of Shiro’s treatment.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro wasn’t dumb. He may have forgotten most of his memories of being a prisoner, but he knew himself. He knew what he felt and he felt for Pidge. Not in the empathetic or sibling-like manner either. No, he was falling in love with the female Paladin. It wasn’t much of a surprise to him. He had already felt fond of her due to his old crew member’s incessant talking about her. It had just grown since meeting her and working with her. However the romantic feelings he felt were sudden and new. Seeing her in that nightgown with the makeup that Allura had put on her. All he could do was think about how cute and beautiful she looked while fighting down a blush. He even had to restrain himself from becoming possessive while the others complimented Pidge. He was jealous of them, able to do such so easily while he was just standing there tongue tied. He was such an embarrassment.

“Ah, sorry. Did that hurt?” Pidge’s voice broke Shiro out from his thoughts.

Pidge was currently examining his prosthetic arm since it was made from Galra technology. She was giving him a concerned and sympathetic look. Shiro smiled. “No, it didn’t hurt. I was just lost in thought.”

That seemed to satisfy the brunette as she continue examining his arm. “I know you’re the leader of us all because of your personality and experience, but…” Pidge paused making a cocked pout as she was trying to think of how to say what she wanted. “If anything is ever bothering you, you can talk to me… or any of us really.”

Shiro gave a shocked expression before smiling again. He gently patted Pidge’s hair with his left hand. “I know that. Thank you for your concern.” Pidge gave a toothy smile in return. She really was cute. “So have you figured anything out?”

Thankfully her attention returned to the technology in front of her. “Unfortunately no. I can’t tell much from the surface and I don’t want to risk disassembling it. It’s too valuable to do that right now.” Shiro got the distinct feeling that if they weren’t trying to save the world then Pidge would have no hesitation. “... but I mean can you just imagine how we could use this technology on Earth? Maybe not the whole weapon ability you have with it, but a controllable prosthetic with no sensor lag.” Shiro could hear the excitement in her voice

“Hey, Pidge?” She stopped her rambling to look at Shiro. “What are you going to do once we save your family and return home?”

Pidge thought for a moment. “I think… after I spend some time home I’m going to travel space again. There’s so much technology and so many other worlds.”

Shiro chuckled. “Traveling does sound nice.”

“You’ll probably stay on earth for a while, huh?” Shiro gave her a confused look. “I mean you haven’t really been home for a long time.”

“I lived alone. I had an apartment, but I lived on base more. Slept and ate there. When I wasn’t working on a mission I helped out anywhere else.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Then what are you going to do when you get back? I imagine you’ll be quite popular. Mister Leader of the Universes Saviors.” She teased.

He blushed slightly in embarrassment. “I doubt that.” He motioned to his arm. “Enemy technology… You know how people are.”

“Not everyone is going to be like that. I mean I trust you and I sorta like your arm.” Pidge insisted then after a moment blushed realizing her words could be taken the wrong way. She really was cute.

Shiro looked away from her. “I think after this is all over… I’m going to try dating for once.”

Pidge immediately went quiet and when Shiro looked at her she was giving him an expression of shocked disbelief. “You’ve never dated? Ever?”

“Is it that hard to believe?” He chuckled to hide his dread. Pidge had probably been on dates. She might even have someone back home.

She crossed her arms finally allowing Shiro to have his arm back. “To be frank, yeah. I thought for sure you had been on a few.”

“Then you’ve dated before?”

“A lot. Although probably still less than Lance we’ve probably had the same amount of serious relationships.”

“Which is?”

“Zero.” Pidge frowned looking away. “I’m not that pretty and I don’t have a lot of girly features or interests. Most of my dates were set up by Matt or a few of my other friends. If they didn’t claim I was Matt with a wig on then I’d annoy them with my rambling by accident. I guess I’m just not a datable person.”

Shiro hated hearing Pidge talk poorly about herself. He thought she was pretty. Maybe she wasn’t exactly feminine, but he didn’t care about that. He loved hearing her excitement, loved seeing her eyes brighten up, and letting herself loose in whatever technology had grabbed her interest. Shiro pulled her close and ruffled her hair. Pidge attempted to push his hand away, but wasn’t successful. He let her go after he hair was thoroughly poofed and her glasses were lopsided. He snickered at her glare. “Well if I’m too much of a workaholic to be datable and you’re too excitable to be datable and Lance is Lance… well it seems like the entirety of Team Voltron is undatable.”

Pidge made an airy laugh. “As if. Hunk is the one with more chance than any of us.”

“What about me?” Hunk asked coming in with Allura.

Pidge tilted her head back to look at him. “You’re the most datable human here.”

Hunk paused and showed his shock. “I think you have me confused for Shiro over there.”

Shiro shrugged. “Never been on a date.” Hunk voiced his surprise at that.

“Excuse me-” Allura interrupted. “What’s dating?”

“Courtship basically. Although on Earth it can be taken seriously or just for fun.” Pidge explained. 

“I see. That’s not too different for Altaeans. Anyway, Pidge, if you’re available Hunk came to fetch you for Colran.” After a few words Pidge and Hunk left leaving Allura and Shiro in the room alone. “Shiro, tell me more about human courtship?”

He frowned lightly. “You ask even though I have no experience?”

The dark woman smiled determinedly before gracefully walking to the couch and sitting beside Shiro. Her smile unnerved him. “I wish to know for the future.”

He looked at her suspiciously. “You planning on pursuing one of us?” 

“No, I wish to help you all.” Shiro gave her a confused look which prompted her to speak again. “There’s been some wavelength variations in a few member’s brains.” She motioned with her hands the helmet they used to link their minds for training. “It’s not terribly unusual so Colran and I didn’t mention it, but it can risk the relationship with the lions. I do not intend to bring it up to anyone else. I just wish to help and avoid such incidences such as Lance’s kidnapping and Hunk’s emotional change.”

Shiro bit the inside of his cheek before calming down and gathering his thoughts. “Generally for humans the ones that feel attraction toward another do not take kindly of helping attempts unless they have confided with someone they trust about their feelings. It’s a sort of rite of passage to admit one’s feelings to not only themselves, but to the person they like.”

Allura took note. “I see. I will not pry then. However I still do wish to hear about the human differences of formal and common relationships.” Shiro sighed before he attempted to satisfy the princess’ curiosity. Even if he didn’t have any dating experience himself he had heard plenty of stories and seen just as many interactions.


	4. Chapter 4

“Pidge?”  Allura started. “The others have told me that you like dresses.  Why is it that you don’t wear them around?  I could find some that would better match you.”

 

Pidge looked at Allura before laying flat and looking at the ceiling.  It had been a while since their first sleepover and they had a few more since then.  “I don’t want it to affect my combat.”

 

“I would imagine a dress would be easier to change out of than your other clothes.”

 

She frowned.  “Also… I don’t want anyone to treat me differently.”

 

Allura sat up, her expression reminded Pidge of when Matt would get protective of her.  “Has someone treated you poorly?  I will have a serious talking to them.”

 

“No one has treated me poorly.  At least I don’t think so, but…”

 

“But?”  Allura urged.

 

“I… don’t think Shiro likes it.  He refused to look me in the eyes when we ran into each other.  I don’t want to make him uncomfortable.  Besides it’s not that much of a problem.  Really.  I don’t mind my clothes.”  

 

Allura frowned, but didn’t say anything more on that subject.  Instead she switched to a subject that caught Pidge off guard.  “Do you love anyone here?”

 

“Huh?!”  Pidge couldn’t help that her voice was loud and went up a few octaves before cracking.  “Wh-what makes you say that?”  She looked everywhere but at the other woman.

 

Allura giggled.  “Your reaction is most amusing and adorable.”  Pidge could feel the tips of her ears burning.  “If you do not wish to speak that’s fine.  I have just heard that women on your planet talk about such during these types of evenings.  Altaeans do so as well.”

 

“Really?”  Pidge glanced over to see Allura nod.  “There… there is someone… but I don’t think it’ll work out.  I… Don’t think they like me that way… that they only see me as a sibling or friend.  I also don’t want to risk the relationship we already have.  It might risk us saving the universes.”

 

“What do you like about them?”

 

Pidge bit her bottom lip for a moment.  “They’re really nice and supportive of me.  They always try to cheer me up.  They’re really good looking compared to me and…”  Pidge trailed off.  What did she like about Shiro other than that?  She felt safe with him.  She knew she loved him, but he didn’t like her in dresses and or makeup.  That was the only thing that hurt.  He couldn’t accept her as a girl. As a team member she was fine.  As a sibling she was fine.  Wearing a dress and makeup was a deal breaker though.  She wanted to be accepted by him.  Also he didn’t show any interest in her.  Why would he want to be with her?  She was average looking.  He looked much better next to Allura.  They would be a good fit.  He didn’t show any interest in Allura though either.  Maybe he was gay then?  Maybe he liked Matt and the only reason he really got along with her was because she looked similar to Matt.  Pidge sighed.  “... and way out of my league.”

 

“Pidge, I’m sorry if my question upset you.  I only wanted to help.”

 

“I know.  I’m not angry or anything.  It’s just that he’s probably gay and I’ll never have a chance.  Anyway, I’m tired.  Goodnight Allura.”  Pidge turned her back towards her.  She hated treating Allura like this, but she didn’t want to continue the conversation.  In her subconscious she blamed Matt for implanting the idea of dating Shiro in her mind.  She blamed Shiro for being so supportive and stupidly handsome.  She blamed him for always giving her an affectionate and loving look when he remindeded her that she was rambling.  She blamed him for all the lingering touches of support and concern the both of them made.  Stupidly attractive and gold-hearted Shiro.

 

* * *

  
  


“What does Gay mean?”  Allura asked at dinner a few days after Pidge had said that word.  The reaction of everyone at the table was immediate.  Pidge immediately dropped her head to the table so no one could see her blush and guilty expression.  Of course this meant she could only hear the other’s reactions.  Lance went slightly hysterical asking where Allura heard that before blaming Keith a second later.  That prompted Keith to argue back.  Hunk was choking on his food and Shiro was quiet.

 

“It means happy.”  Shiro tried.

 

“Shiro, that’s quiznaks.  Tell her the real meaning.”  Lance screeched

 

“That is the original meaning, but fine.  It means loving someone of the same gender.  Gay is specifically for males.”

 

“I see.”  Allura spoke thoughtfully.  “Are any of you all gay then?”

 

Pidge snapped her head up.  “Allura you can’t just ask someone that!”

 

“I am perfectly straight.”  Lance spoke proudly.

 

“As straight as my sword.”  Keith teased. “You’re bi.”

 

“And you’re gay.”

 

The two were headbutting each other.  At first Pidge couldn’t believe it, but Keith was smirking slightly and Lance’s cheeks had a bit of color.  “Wait…”  She started.  “Are you two… Holy crow.”  Pidge’s voice raised octaves as she realized she was right.  Shiro and Hunk now looked over at the two which caused Lance to back away and try to regain his composure.  She raised her arms in defeat.  “I’m done.  I’m out.  Too much information!”

 

“Hey that’s no way to show your support.”  Lance yelled as she left the room.

 

* * *

  
  


“Hey kiddo.”

 

“I’m not a kid.”  Pidge shot back at the scared man at the entrance of the lab.  He seemed to have taken that as a good sign as he smiled and stepped forward.

 

“You doing okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.  Why?”  She asked scooting away from her computer.  Pidge had a feeling that whatever Shiro wanted it was important.

 

He sat down beside her.  “From how you left dinner we weren’t sure if you were angry or just teasing Lance.”

 

Pidge laughed.  “Teasing, but it really was a shocker.  I needed space to digest it.”

 

“And?”  She saw Shiro look at her expectantly.

 

She shrugged.  “Whatever makes them happy and work together better.  I’m surprised they kept it hidden.”  Pidge paused.  “Why do you think they kept it hidden?”  Pidge had her own suspicions, but she wanted to hear what Shiro thought.

 

“I don’t know.  Is it so horrible for everyone else to have some secrets?”  Pidge looked at him confused.  “Sure, I told us not to keep secrets from each other, but… I can’t even recall important memories that would help us all.  So much of that time I don’t remember, locked so tightly in my own mind.  I could be hiding something horrible.”

 

“Like you’re actually a spy?”  Pidge offered before rolling her eyes.  “You don’t remember because it’s traumatic.  We understand that.  We aren’t going to force you to remember.  If we did that it would seriously affect you.  You’ll unpack those memories when you’re ready to accept them.”

 

Shiro was quiet for a moment.  “Thank you, Pidge.  That means a lot to me.  To have everyone’s trust and faith like that.”  Pidge offered a smile as he patted her back.  “So why do you think they kept it secret?”

 

“They didn’t want anyone else to feel jealous or lonely, I guess.”

 

“Are you jealous or lonely?”

 

Was she?  “Yes.”  She realized.  She didn’t want to admit her feelings even to herself most of the time because she felt it would risk the mission.  Yet here was Lance and Keith together.  Although Lance usually didn’t care about the mission so he wasn’t a shining example to follow.  Still they could spend time with a loved one.  Pidge hadn’t done that for months.  When she joined the garrison she cut all ties with everyone she knew; her mother and her friends.  They were a risk for finding out the truth about her father and brother.  They were a risk for rescuing them.  She had no support system until Shiro came.  When Shiro came she was finally able to open up to everyone after her family’s disappearance.  Without him… she’d probably regress back into not connecting with people anymore.

 

She felt a hand on her shoulder.  “Pidge?”  Shiro’s voice was thick with concern.

 

“I’m okay.”

 

Shiro paused.  “Are you sure?  You’ve been getting quieter lately.  Usually you ramble on when you’re thinking, but lately you’ve been silent.  Have you been sleeping okay?  Allura hasn’t been keeping you up during your weekly sleepovers has she?”

  
Pidge started laughing.  She couldn’t help it.  He sounded like a worried father.  “No.  Not at all.  It’s been sort of relieving having a friend like her.  I feel closer to her than my female friends back on Earth.  I think… she’s been trying to help me out too.”  Pidge stood up and stretched.  “Anyway, I think I’m gonna hit the sack now.”  She headed for the door and when she reached it she turned around to face Shiro.  He was still sitting on the ground with a confused look on his face.  “Shiro?  Thanks for everything.  If it wasn’t for you I don’t think I would be here anymore.”


	5. Chapter 5

Pidge was quieter than usual.  Even quieter than the recent usual.  She was even avoiding him.  Not that it was obvious.  It just appeared that Pidge was focusing on updating and understanding the technology of the castle.  She was spending more time training with the others too.  Of course she still acted normal during the group training and when he gave her feedback.  However as soon as he tried to make casual conversation she would make some excuse to get away.  It was bewildering to him.  Especially after she thanked him randomly a week or so ago.  Did he say something wrong?  He didn’t pry when she admitted to being jealous of Keith and Lance or lonely.  He never even asked her for clarification since it felt too personal.  Although it really worried Shiro if it was either or even both of those reasons.  If she felt lonely then that meant she liked someone on the ship.  If she was jealous then she could have feelings for either Keith or Lance and he figured it was the former if that was the truth.

 

Shiro looked at the woman in front of him.  “Allura can I ask you a question?”

 

“If it will rid you of that conflicted expression you’ve been wearing for days then I would be pleased to answer any question you have.”  She sounded exasperated.  Had he really been so see-through?  “When something is troubling you it’s surprisingly easy to notice.  Your eyebrows crease and your jaw clenches when you’re in thought.  Everyone has noticed and has been waiting for you to confide in someone.”

 

“I guess that’s why everyone has been giving me concerned looks.”  He sighed.  Allura nodded then patiently waited for him to continue.  “Is it just me or has Pidge been avoiding me?”

 

“So you have noticed.”

 

Shiro frowned.  Then it was true.  Pidge was avoiding him.  “You’ve gotten close to Pidge now.  Do you know why she’s avoiding me?”

 

“I have a guess, but it’s a girl’s secret.”

 

He frowned, but wouldn’t press… much.  “Have I done anything wrong that I can make up for?”

 

Allura hummed in thought.  “Oh.  Shiro may I ask something?”  He raised an eyebrow.  “When you saw Pidge in a dress what did you think?”  Shiro remembered Pidge in Allura’s nightgown all done in makeup.  She looked beautiful.  “So that’s why you couldn’t look at her, huh?”  Allura motioned to her cheeks.  Crap, he was blushing then.  He quickly used a hand to hide his face.  “Pidge thinks dresses make you uncomfortable.  Perhaps there’s some merit to that, however, it disappoints her for some reason.  You should figure out what to do to ‘redo’ your inaction should an opportunity to see her in a dress arises again.”  Shiro got the feeling that the princess was planning something, but he couldn’t try to tell her to stop as she had left before he could calm himself down.

 

* * *

  
  


“Tell me again why Allura sent only the two of us here?”  Pidge grumped as she trailed behind Shiro.

 

“She said that we needed clothes so we should take this chance of encountering a peaceful world with commerce.  All the others are busy shopping too.”  Shiro explained fully knowing that it didn’t answer the root of Pidge’s question. 

 

Earlier in the day Allura had called him up to the bridge and told him about the planet.  “Take this opportunity to take Pidge shopping.”  She had said to him before calling the others.  He was to convince Pidge that he didn’t have problems with her wearing dresses and even deeper, that he didn’t have problems with her being a girl.

 

Shiro glanced back.  Pidge wasn’t happy about being forced to come with him.  It was obvious.  He sighed quietly before sunning his attention back to the holomap and their surroundings.  It was a beautiful city.  The buildings were made out of giant trees and the fruits of those trees provided light.  Trees also made up all the walkways as underneath them was water.  The town at least seemed to be in perpetual night due to the treetops covering the sky.  The only sunlight he could see was outside of any town gate they came across.  Every building pretty much had the same appearance so it was hard for him to tell what was a shop or what wasn’t.  There were several races of sentient creatures.  Most of them seemed like the natives as they were also tree-like in appearance.  They didn’t seem to have a face so he wondered how they were able to communicate.  He noticed the flowers that grew on them seemed to change colors.  The same color changing flowers that the other races had tied around their heads.

 

“Hey!”  Shiro heard Pidge’s voice yelled out in an angry tone.  “Shiro!”

 

He turned around to see that a blue humanoid creature had grabbed Pidge.  He stepped toward them and the creature let go of Pidge.  They spoke, but he couldn’t understand them.  “I don’t think they meant to startle you, Pidge.”  Shiro said after quickly examining the shaken brunette.

 

“How can you tell?”

 

“Gut feeling?”  Shiro shrugged before turning to the creature who had yet to leave.  They didn’t have eyebrows that would tell him something of their emotion, but those large black eyes felt apologetic.  He noticed the flower tied on one of the tubulars that came out of their head like hair.  The color was purple striped with blue.  Shiro raised his left hand and motioned to his head.  The creatures flower changed to an orange and they seemed slightly more energetic.  “I think they communicate by emotions and those flowers show it.  It probably wants us to get one so we can communicate.”  He heard Pidge sigh in relief.  Shiro motioned to the flower then to his holomap.  The creature came closer and pointed to a spacious area on the map then to a plaza looking area that they had passed a few moments before.  “Looks like we missed where to get them and they just wanted to help out.”  He smiled down to Pidge who smiled back then to the creature.

 

“Thank you.”  Pidge bowed slightly so Shiro followed suit.  When he looked again the creature’s flower had small streaks of light pink.  The creature bowed as well, but made sure to watch them until they were walking back towards the plaza.  There was a crowd over where the plaza seemed to step down to the water underneath.  “I guess we pick them up over there?”  Pidge offered.

 

Shiro followed Pidge and they waited in line.  As they got closer he could see people scooping up the water and then he’d see the flower form in their hands.  Once they got to the water line he could see the flowers in the water although they were transparent.  They both mimicked the others around them and dipped their hands in the water letting a flower run into their hands.  Shiro watched Pidge’s flower turn lavender with streaks of while.  Shiro could have swore he heard a form of laughter from one of the creatures behind him.  He quickly scanned around and could only see that his flower was turning from a red to a pink.

 

“Shall we get going?”  Pidge’s voice broke his thoughts and he quickly got up to follow.  “I wonder how we get them to stay on.”

 

“Maybe they’ll magically stick on?”  Pidge gave him an incredulous look before she looked at the underside of the flower.  Suddenly a vine grew from the flower and wrapped around Pidge’s head.  She yelped in surprise and tried to pull it off.  Shiro couldn’t help but to laugh.

 

“Shiro!”  Pidge whined.  “Quit laughing and help me!  I can’t see with this thing in my face.”

 

Shiro moved his flower to the side of his head and didn’t freak out when the vine wrapped around his head.  “Stop fighting it, Pidge.”  He advised before grabbing her hands and pulling them away from the flower.  She stopped moving and looked down.  “Let me see if I can move it.”  Shiro gently pressed on one side to move it.  It stuck rather well, but he noticed that the vine tip began to unfurl itself to wrap around his finger.  Taking advantage of that he forcefully unwrapped the vine from itself until it loosened enough that he could move the now brilliantly red flower.  “There. Better?”  He asked before looking at Pidge.  She was blushing in embarrassment.  It almost took his breath away before he forced himself to turn around. “Anyway-” He ignored the way his voice cracked at the first syllable. “-let’s continue on.”  He heard her hum, but remained silent as she followed him again.

  
  


“Looks like this is it.”  Shiro informed Pidge once they got to the building marked on the holomap.

 

“Alright, let’s get this done and over with so I can get back to work on upgrading things.”  Pidge sounded irritated and walked past Shiro to go into the store.  Shiro frowned.  Had he done something wrong again?  “Oh yeah… I wonder how this is going to work out.  Even if there’s humanoid creatures we haven’t seen anything close to humans.  Well other than Altaeans…” And from their knowledge Colran and Princess Allura were the only ones left.

 

A blue creature similar to the one that had helped them earlier looked over to them from conversing with one of the tree creatures.  It had what looked like a holoprojector on its wrist that wasn’t all that different than the one Allura had given him.  Two squares appeared overhead, one with one mark and the other with two.  Was it asking if one of them was the customer or both of them?  He raised two fingers.  A few more pictures appeared after the two disappeared.  It seemed to show how it was going to work.

 

“So we’re going to be in tubes of some sort of liquid, have to put on a helmet that will show us pictures of probably clothing and register our reaction, then the tree will make our clothes based on that?”  

 

“That’s what I gathered too.”  Shiro replied then looked down at Pidge.  “Ready for another strange and new encounter to tell your family about?”

 

“Our family.”  She mumbled which caught Shiro off guard.  With how Pidge had been avoiding him he thought she didn’t see him as such anymore.  Pidge gave her usual smile.  “They’re gonna be so jealous, but I do wish I could see how the technology worked.”

 

“Maybe we can see if they’ll let you watch me go through it?”  It’d probably ease Pidge’s nerves too.  “Try asking.  Their language with foreigners seem to be based on pictographs.”  He handed Pidge the holoprojector.  While Pidge drew up her attempt to communicate Shiro noticed the shopkeeper was watching the flower on Pidge’s head.  It was glittering, almost silver-like.  She seemed successful at her attempt as the creature pointed to a white screen before waving Shiro to follow.  He watched Pidge jog off to stand beside the tree creature that had moved from the counter they were at.  After such Shiro followed the blue creature behind the screen.  They motioned to him and then to a shelf that had what looked like folded clothes picto etched into it.  “Wait.  Seriously?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“It looks like one has to get naked before going in.”

 

Pidge didn’t answer at first and Shiro could imagine that she was just as apprehensive as he was.  “I suppose it makes sense if they’re to get accurate measurements.”

 

Shiro sighed before starting to undress.  Thankfully the blue creature had left him by the time he had stripped bare.  He stepped into the tube that was open and awaiting.  The small sounds of mechanical whirring reached his ears as well as the sensation of being scanned.  If they were scanned first then was was the point of the liquid that would no doubt come?  Couldn’t they get their measurements from the scan?  Oh well, who was he to question an alien system when it obviously worked.  He just prayed that he could breathe in the liquid that was now quickly filling up the tube.

 

He held his breath for a little, but eventually decided to trust in the technology.  He could feel the liquid fill his lungs.  It naturally felt strange, however, he found he could breathe quite easily.  Soon the helmet dropped down and he put it on his head.  The pictures he saw in the visor went by rather quickly causing him to assume that it registered the first instinctual reactions.  One picture in particular lasted longer than the others and it made him tense up.  It was a picture of Pidge.  He hadn’t expected that to show up when considering clothes.  Did he care what she thought?  Probably.  How did they get a picture of her anyway?  He hadn’t noticed any cameras when they came in.  He doubt they’d understand if he asked them, but it still didn’t settle well with him that they had taken pictures of them without permission.  The picture changed so Shiro refocused.  

 

After a few minutes Shiro was finally done with new clothes made on him. It was a simple outfit; dark brown leather jacket, black shirt, dark jeans, and dark purple sneakers.  He gathered his old clothes noticing there were a few other sets waiting beside them.   When he came out Pidge looked him up and down before holding back a laugh.  He cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

 

“Nothing.  It’s just like you is all.”  She said before going behind the screen for her turn.

 

It wasn’t long before he saw images play on the screen.  They were the same images he saw in the helmet.  They quickly faded to white or black.  Considering what he saw he wasn’t surprised when he saw his face on the screen.  What was surprising was that his picture faded to red then white.  That confused him.  Why was that the only picture that seemed to have a different color fade?  After the picture show was done Shiro roamed around the store for a little until he heard Pidge get out and yell.

 

“Hey!  I don’t like this!”  

 

“What’s wrong with it?”  He called back.

 

Pidge was quiet for a few seconds.  “It’s a dress.”

 

“You don’t like dresses?”  To Shiro’s memory she was quite fine with them before.  Pidge didn’t answer him.  “Go ahead and wear it for the rest of the day.  Are the rest of the clothes they made dresses?”

 

“No, but…”

 

“I’m sure it suits you.  Come on out.”  It took a few seconds, but Pidge came out looking down to the floor.  It was an off the shoulder knee-length dress with shoulder straps in light green.  White lace trim accented the sleeve and bottom of the dress.  The top part of the dress had a few layers of ruffles.  Her shoes were wedge sandals that laced up with white ribbon.  “Wow.”  He whispered not intending for her to hear.

 

But she did.  “Shiro?” Pidge questioned looking up at him.

  
He had to stop himself from stepping back to put some safe distance between them.  This close to Katie like this--Pidge not Katie! Pidge! Either way he felt he’d end up confessing to her at this rate and that was something he didn’t want to do right now.  He needed to have more control.  Regrettably he turned around.  “Y-you look really good.  A-anyway we should pay for these and get going.”  Shiro knew he was blushing madly, but couldn’t quite help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra info corner!
> 
> The blue aliens appearance is slightly inspired by the Diva from The 5th Element.  
> The emotion flowers that are given to others actually comes from the remains of the treants that have died.


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m sure it suits you. Come on out.”  Pidge wasn’t quite sure.  Well maybe it did suit her.  She honestly did like it, but with Shiro… she didn’t want to wear it.  She sighed silently deciding to just get it over with.  It had been a while since she had worn heels of any sort so her first few steps were shaky, but she found her balance before she came out from behind the screen.  Pidge didn’t want to look at Shiro.  He’d turn around and refuse to look at her again.  He’d back away as if he was scared.  It made her feel horrible.  “Wow.”  She heard him whisper.  

 

Confused she looked up at him.  He looked surprised, but slightly happy.  “Shiro?”  Or not as he turned around again.  Pidge almost wanted to cry.  

 

“Y-you look really good.”  She wanted to yell at him.  If she looked good then why didn’t he look at her?  “A-anyway we should pay for these and get going.”  She knew from the second Allura winked at her after telling them about this planet that something bad would happen.  She knew from the second she heard the words ‘clothes’ and ‘Shiro’ in the same sentence that this would happen.  

 

Pidge followed Shiro to the register.  The two native shopkeepers seemed confused over their emotions.  She had forgotten about the flowers on their heads.  Pidge looked up to Shiro’s flower.  It was bright red and was producing golden sparkles.  She was stunned for a moment.  That seemed to be an awfully complex reaction to whatever emotion Shiro was feeling.  Her eyes then noticed that the tips of his ears were pink which further confused her. Her confusion lasted until they headed outside and heard two familiar voices arguing about something.

 

“Ugh, would you shut up already?”  Keith’s voice growled out.  

 

Pidge quickly scanned the busy street and saw her friends.  “Then why don’t you make me?”  Was she and Shiro going to have to break those two up again?  

 

“Fine.”  She noticed their flowers had yellow in them.  “I will.”  Pidge saw Keith grab Lance by the shirt collar.  She was prepared to jump in until she saw their lips meet.  They were kissing.  Before she looked away she noticed their flowers again.  Bright red with golden sparkles.  Oh,  that’s what it meant.

 

* * *

  
  


Pidge stood at the door with a pout.  She raised her hand to knock on the door, but hesitated.  “Need something from me?”  Pidge yelped in surprise not expecting to hear Keith from beside her.   He gave her a confused look completely unfazed by her embarrassing moment.

 

She calmed down before frowning.  “I… Could we talk?  I… have some questions about some things.”

 

“Wouldn’t Lance be better to ask for relationship advice?”

 

Pidge could feel her cheeks heat up.  So it was that obvious?  “He doesn’t know him from before.”  It seemed to take Keith a moment to realize what she meant, but once he did he opened the door and waited for her to step into his room.

 

“I didn’t know Shiro all that well.”  Keith started after the door was closed.  “He was sort of a mentor.  Everyone who wanted to be a pilot admired him.  I was the best fighter pilot in my class so I got a few lessons from him.  He’s not all that different.  A bit more serious and with PTSD, but who wouldn’t.”

 

Pidge nodded in agreement.  However, she got the feeling that there was something more.  “Then… the reason you flunked out…”

 

“More like I was expelled, but your guess is right.”  Keith gave Pidge a small smile.  “We’re a bit alike.  I kept trying to find out the truth too, but my approach was a lot more different.”  Pidge smiled back.  She could imagine.  “So I got kicked out and went wandering around the desert a bit.  Found an old home and set up there.  Everything else is pretty much history.”  

 

A few moments of silence passed.  Pidge was trying to figure out how to approach the subject she wanted to talk about.  “You and Lance… how did you two decide to pursue a relationship?”

 

“It was honestly spontaneous.  We were arguing and it just happened.  Neither of us are the thinking types like you and Shiro.”

 

“Isn’t that dangerous though?”  Pidge didn’t realize she snapped.  “It could risk the team falling apart.  If anything happened we’d risk not forming Voltron.”

 

Keith’s eyes narrowed.  “Like you avoiding Shiro making him feel guilty?”

 

Pidge opened her mouth to retort, but fell silent.  It was a low blow, but Keith was right.  Now that she figured out Shiro’s feelings she had been avoiding him.  She had been avoiding even him being the subject of a conversation.  She had seen everyone’s looks.  She was breaking the team apart.  Again.

 

“I won’t tell you to just date Shiro already.  That’s for you two to decide, but just tell him so he knows you’re just embarrassed and not actually mad at him.  Lance and I are different from you two so don’t compare our relationship to yours.”  

 

Keith’s words stung a bit, but Pidge could tell he wasn’t angry.  He was concerned.  “You’re right.”  She sighed. “Thank you Keith for not babying me.”

 

* * *

 

Pidge collapsed onto the floor her breathing labored and heavy.  She heard Shiro chuckle.  “Okay.  A small break.  I’ll get you some water.”  She raised a hand in sign of gratitude.  It had been a few days since her talk with Keith and roughly a week since the commerce planet.  She stopped avoiding Shiro and he hadn’t asked her about it.  She hadn’t told him anything either.  Pidge meant to, but could never find the appropriate time.  Shiro came back sitting beside her with water and a towel.  She quickly drank the water and wiped off her sweat before laying back on the floor.

 

“Hey, Shiro, can I tell you something?”  Pidge started when she had the energy to speak.  She could feel Shiro’s eyes on her.

 

“You can tell me anything you want.”

 

Pidge hesitated.  “A few months before the Kerberos mission Matt…  He tried to set me up with someone again.  Someone who was kind, polite, a gentleman, and a great leader.  Someone he really trusted.”  She hesitated again.  “He wanted to introduce me and set me up on a date with his pilot, Takashi Shirogane.” She chuckled.  “I told him I didn’t want to see another guy that was going to be mean to me again no matter how much Matt vouched for him.”  She paused.  “I think… he actually chose someone good for once.”

 

“Do you regret not meeting me before?”

 

“No.”  Pidge said sternly.  “I could barely stand losing Matt and Dad.  I don’t think I could have handled losing someone else I loved.”  It took her a few seconds, but she realized what her words implied.  Pidge covered her face as she felt a blush form.

 

“Pidge, I--”

 

“I already know.”  She cut Shiro off.  “I figured it out due to those flowers.  That’s why I avoided you for a little.  I… I don’t know if I want to be in a relationship.  Not with everything going on.  Not with all this saving the universes.  There’s too much risk I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle it.  I just thought… well… no secrets and… I don’t want to cause anymore strain to the team.”

 

“That’s probably my fault too, Pidge.”  Shiro offered.  “Thank you and I won’t rush you or anything.  Please take your time.  I’m a bit new to romantic relationships too, you know.  We don’t have to get into a relationship right now.  Whenever we’re both ready.  Although, it’s comforting just to know how you feel.  ...and I won’t hide my emotions anymore either.”

  
Pidge had calmed down enough so she looked at Shiro who was blushing.  He was cute like that.  She smirked.  “Good because I’ll be wearing dresses around more often now.”  She heard him choke back an embarrassed groan and watch his face became redder.  She laughed at that.  Matt really had chosen well.


End file.
